jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Be a RUNNER/Historie Tajemnicze i Radosne.
Zapomniałam wszystkim którzy mi pomagali w tworzeniu opowiadania na propozycjach.Te opowiadanie powstało z waszych wspólnych notatek. Gratuluje Sukcesu. Kilka informacji na początek: -Sorry nie umiem o Hiccistrid pisać, ale spróbuje napisać. Jest: -Stoick, -Valka, -(wymyśliłam brata Czkawki) imieniem Emund.Aha i Emud nie wie, że ma brata (Czkawke) Nie ma: -Czkawka''' zaginął''' (miał zastąpić władzą Stoicka, no ale go nie ma to Emund będzie wodzem) Ogólne informacje: -'Nie tresują' smoków na Berk, -Jest toczona wojna na Berk pomiędzy smokami, -'Wszyscy' mają po 20 lat.(Oprócz Emund on ma 18 lat). (Pogróbienie jest po to, żeby w trakcie czytania ktoś się nie zapytał: Ale Czkawka zginął-a tam pisałam Czkawka zaginą '''itp.Czyli nie zginął tylko '''zaginął). To moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc nie wiem czy się spodoba.No to nie ma poco dłużej ciągnąć.ZACZYNAMY!!!! 'Rozdział 1 - Niespodzianka + Zaskoczenie=Szczęśliwe Zakończenie ' Nastał ranek, Emund obudził się.Kiedy trochę oprzytomniał zobaczył rodziców trzymających tort z trochę niewyraźnym napisem ,,Sto Lat Emund" , a na środku ,,18 Lat". Valka-Sto lat Emund, kończysz dzisiaj 18 Lat!! Emund-Mamo przeciesz nie jestem ślepy.Dajcie mi spokój, wrócę wieczorem. Stoick-Tylko nie zgób głowy-zaśmiewając się przy tym pod nosem. Emund-Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne.Pa Emund wziął do torby rybę i poszedł ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciułmi na spacer koło Kroczego Urwiska.Nagle wyskoczyli zza krzaków straże Dagura Szalonego i związali wszystkich.Kiedy prowadzili ich do swoich lochów. Emund zaówarzył chłopca, który był ubrany w specjalny kostium, na środku miał znak Berk.Emunda to od razu to zianteresowało.Na głowie miał maske przez, którą było tylko widać piękne zielone oczy, a z maski wychodziły pojedyńcze włosy o kolorze brąz.Nagle chłopiec wstał i powiedział: Czkawka-Nie mało ci zakładników-wykrzykując te słowa usłyszał jęki smoka. Dagur-Nie. Czkawka-Przeciesz to ja cię zdradziłem, nie oni. Dagur przykładając usta do ucha chłopca powiedział: Dagur-To, że jesteś moim wspólnikiem nie znaczy, że nie mogę cię wsadzić do klatki.Za 10 minut napadamy na Berk, przygotuj się.Aha i jeżeli zaczniesz uciekać ze swoim smoczkiem podczas bitwy na Berk zabiję wszystkich, których tu złapałem. Czkawka-Jesteś podły, zabiję cię. Emund był tak blisko Dagura, że usłyszał to co mówił. Ku jemu zdziwieniu zachowywał się spokojnie. Dagur-Straż za 10 minut ze wszystkimi zakładnikami napadamy na Berk- i popatrzył się w stronę Czkawki Chłopiec siadając do ciemnego kąta, modlił się.Akurat Emund znajdował się w celi obok.Czkawka chowając znak Berk do kieszeni szlochał.Powstrzymywał łzy z nadzieją, że nie umrze. Jeden ze strażników-Nie rycz, czas już na nas. Czakwka-Wcale nie ryczę! Jeden ze strazników-Stól pysk, no chyba, że chcesz pożegnać się ze smokiem!No choć Baranie. (Sorry za przekleństwa, ale myślałam, że tak będzie bardzie brutalniej). Dagur-No nareszcię! Czkawka-Próbował się uwolnić, alę się nie dało, ponieważ oni byli silniejsi za każdym razem. Dagur-No to zaczniemy co ja będę robić, który to jest syn wodza. Jeden ze strażników-Emund o trn panie-Strażnik popchnął chłopca tak, że się przewrócił. Emund-Tak to ja.Czego chcesz! Dagur- To proste twojej śmierci. Czkawka-Panie zawszę chciałem być twoim sługą! Nie pozostało mi już nic w życiu, chcę być tobie oddany. rodziców nie mam wiec.Puście mnie! Dagur-No dobra lecz jak coś pójdzie nie tak odbiore chłopcu życie i twojemu smoku. Czkawka- Dobrze. Dagur-Rozkuć go!-słychać było stukot kadanów o podłogę. Dagur- No dobra plan jest taki.Ja będę stał na tej górze z chłopcem wodza, który zwisa nad przepaścią.a wy jako straże będiecie atakować Berk.Czkawka ty w powietrzu atakujesz. Rozdział 2 Wojna + Atak = Koszmar Zaczęła się wojna. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem atakowali z góry, gdy nagle Dagur zaówarzył, że chłopaka Wikingowie złapali w sieć wojna przestała się toczyć bo Stoick zaatakował Dagura z tyłu i zabrał chłopca.Wraz uwalnijąc przyjacieli Emunda. Czkawka- Szczerbatek spokój.- wtedy wzioł do ręki piekło i przecioł linę. Lecz Stoick go złapał za chełm i zawołał Valkę żeby wiedziała jak on wyglądał.(dla jej bezpieczeństwa żeby rozpoznała napastnika) Stoick-Wrzucić go do lochu.-kiedy chciał zdjąć chełm chłopiec wypowiedział te słowa: Czkawka-Szczerbek taj plazmę!!!Choć lecimy! Gdy już wzbili się w powietrze Stoick wzioł i żucił własnoręcznie robione liny, które zwiążą ludzką istotę.I tak się stało Czkawka zlatywał na dół razem ze Szczerbatkiem, lecz gdy chciał wyciągnąc piekło zorientował się, że zostawił na wyspie.Sekundy dzieliły go od śmierci, wtedy zagwizdał melodyjkę dobrze znaną Valce i w jednej chwili zobaczył wokół siebie pełno smoków, które go podniosły,powiedział też coś w ich języku aby złapali też Mordkę. Czkawka- Nigdy nie zadzierajcie z panem smoków!- Wskoczył na Szczerbatka i wylądowali na wyspie. Kiedy chłopiec zamierzał wyciągnąć piekło, Valka zaczęła śpiewać tą melodie co on śpiewał.Zachipnotyzowała go swą piękną melodią, a od tyłu zaszedł go jakiś mieszkaniec wioski i uderzył go kamieniem w głowę, a smoki złapano w sieć. Rozdział 3 Katastrofa Nazajutrz Czkawka obudził się w celi.Znów szlochał z ostatnich wydarzeń jakie się stały. Gdy chciał wyciognąć z kieszni znaczek Berk, widziała go Valka. Valka- Co tam masz? Czkawka-Nic takiego, taki znaczek wyspy. Nie wiem z kąd to mam.A w wogóle co cię to interesuje!? Valka-Straż, zabierzcie go do mojego domu w kajdanach i niech też zobaczy swojego smoka.Czekam w domu. Perspektywa Czkawki: No i wzięli mnie za ręcę ja musiałem się oczywiścię szarpać.Spojżałem na siebię w kałuży, widać było, że leci mi z tyłu krew, ale na szczęście miałem kask na głowie.Ale jak mi może lecieć krew z głowy?Przeciesz miałem kask.No najwyraźniej miałem trochę zepsuty.No cuż. Bez perspektywy Czkawki: Czkawka- Szczerbatek, nic ci nie jest!!? Szczerbatek- Wrauuuuu (nie, ale to ty mnie w to wpakowałeś) Czkawka- No tak tak wiem, wynagrodze ci to. Szczerbatek-WRAAAAAUUUUHFHS (NIE JESTEM TAKI PEWNY POPATRZ CO MI ZROBILI!!!!!) Czkawka-No już dobrze nie złość się Szczerbatek-jfeurhguehfuerhguierah (Jak najprędzej wydostań mnie z tąd) Czkawka-Musisz czekać! Straż-Choćmy już. Kiedy szliśmy tak wszyscy się na nas gapili.Wtedy zaówarzyłem jak na arenie mordyją smoki. Czkawka-Co on robi,nie on chyba nie chce zabić smoka -wyrwał się z rąk strzaników i pobiegł w stronę areny uspokojuć smoki. Czkawka- Spokój, już dobrze- kilka strzażników złapali chłopca i zaciągneli w stronę domu. Czkawka-NIEEEE,NIEEEEE!!!!!CO WY ROBICIĘ!!!!-Na cały głoś się darł aż w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Rozdział 4 To nie może być prawda!! Valka-Witaj młodzieńcze. Czkawka-Witaj nieznajomo osobo przez, którą nie wiem po co tu jestem. Valka-Pokaż mi co miałeś w kieszeni. Czkawka-Nie! Valka-Dlaczego. Czkawka-Bo to jest jedyna pamiątka.........A Wogóle co cię to interesuje Valka- a zdejmiesz chełm? Czkawka-Nie udestępniam nieznajomym moich informacji! Valka-A co ci się stało w rękę.Stoick choc tu. Czkawka-O nie znowu on! Valka-NIe bój się nas my jesteśmy twoimi......... rodzicami.Pokaż nam ten zanczek. Czkawka-Macie i co nie ma nic ciekawego, to moge już iść bo naprawdę mi się nudzi. Valka,Stoick-Nie! Czkawka-Czemu! Valka,Stoick-Bo jesteś naszym synem! Czkawka-Nie to nie dożeczne ja straciłem rodziców 15 lat temu. Valka-My też straciliśmy 15 lat temu syna. Stoick-No może jak znasz już prawdę to może zdejmiesz tą maskę. Czkawka- I co aż tak źle? Valka-ŁAŁ! Czkawka- Nie dobrze mi.Zanim upadne uwolnijcie smoka on nic wam nie zrobi tylko powiedzcie na głos te słowa ,,Sinsi tali", bezemnie nie odleci bo mu lotka odpadła,a bez bojej nogi już nigdy no chyba,że sprzęt poprzestwiam. Valka-Synu- w ostatniej chwili go złapała. Rozdział 5 To nie może być prawda cz.2!!!!! 5 dni później: Valka-Emund choć tu z ojcem mamy ci cos do powiedzenia! Emund-Tak ? Stoick-Siadaj. Emund-Boję się. Valka-Nie musisz się bać. Stoick-Bo wiesz my mysleliśmy, że jeszcze nie bo jesteś za młody, ale prawda zawsze wyjdzie.No bo YYYY tyy masz ...........................Brata. Emund-Łał,gdzie on jest? Valka-Do dzisiaj nie wiedzieliśmy. On jest tutaj ten co zaatakował Berk. Emund-Mamo bo ja go widziałem w więzienu i mówił tam coś, że poco przywlukłeś innych zakładników masz mnie.Na mnie chcesz się zemścić.I później Dagur przybliżył usta to ucha i podsłuchałem jak mówił, że niewiele czasu ci zostało by przeżyć, i że za 10 min napadamy na Berk.A on w obronie powiedział Ty podły draniu,zabiję cię.I byliśmy w twierdzy to on chciał się do nich dołączyć bo nic mu w życiu nie zostało rodziców nie ma itp. Stoick-ŁAŁ Czkawka-Coś przegapiłem? Rozdział 6 Balowanie w Twierdzy. Stoick- Emund weź idż na Arenę i powiedz, ze dzisiaj wszscy mają się stawić w Twierdzy za 10 minut. Emund- Dobrze. 10 minut później. Stoick- EEe Czkawka tak? Valka-Stoick! Stoick-Co ? 15 lat go nie było. Valka-Czkawka nie przejuj się nim. Stoick-Czkawka włuż na głowę chełm, żeby wiesz wyglądało to tak, że jeszcze nie wiemy, że jesteś naszym synem. Czkawka- Ok Stoick-Słuchajcie tego oto młodzieńca skazujemy na uwolninenie.I zamieszkanie tutaj. Wszyscy-Cooo dlaczego? Valka-Boo......To........Nasz..........Syn. Wszyscy-Coooooo?? Czkawka-Nie cieszycie się?-Po tych słowach zdją chełm. Wszyscy-O matko! Astrid-Emund trzymaj mnie, bo zemdleje. Szpatka-Popieram Astrid.Mieczyk!! Mieczyk-Co!?- Słychać stukot ciała Szpatki o podłogę. :-) Stoick-A to, że zanleźliśmy syna będzie wodzem. Emund-Ale tato! Valka-Gdyby się nie pojawił to ty byś był wodzem, ale on się zjawił. Emund-No dobrze. I wszyscy balowali przez 2 dni, lecz nagle.....CDN Rozdział 7 Balowanie w Twierdzy cz2. Do tego dialogu była taka muzyka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYJerKDo4RU Lecz nagle wparował Dagur ze swoim smokiem, Oszołomostrachem (oczywście oszołomostrzch był na dworze :-) ). Dagur-No co, nie pamiętasz mnie?Braciszku! OOO widzę, że mieliście imprezę. Stoick- Synu coś ty znów zrobił!? Czkawka-Ja nic, bo gdybym go nie wytresował to by mi Szczerbatka zabili.A to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.Nooooo, ale nie wiedziałem, że on użyje tego no naa Berk. Valka-Czawka !! Stoick-Zawsze jak miałeś 5 lat, zawsze musiałeś nas w kłopoty wpakować. ZAWSZE! Ale teraz to przesada!!! Czkawka-No co moge powiedzieć?Przepraszam? W tej chwili obudziła się Szpatka, która leżała na samym środku sali. Szpatka- Ominęło mnie coś? Czkawka-Dziewczyno uważaj (Czkawka nie znał jeszcze wszystkich)- szybko ją podniusł z podłogi i zaniusł w kierunku Stoicka. Czkawka-Prawie by cię smok lodem uderzył (lub zasypał). Szpatka-Dzięki- z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Czkawka-Wynoście się z tąd! Wypuścieliście Szczerbatka? Valka-Tak. Czkawka-A gdzie jest? Stoick-W twoim domu! Czkawka- AUUUUUUUU (wołał szczerbatka) Szczerbatek- wrauuuuuuu (Jeszcze chwilę) Czkawka-Sinali Saiiiiili (Pomocy) Szczerbatek-warucji (Już jestem) Czkawka-hraderes (Nie widzisz co się dzieje!?) Szczerbatek-gahidessser (A co?) Czkawka-hesederausend (Oszołomostrach!!!) Valka-Co ty robisz Czkawka? Czkawka-Nie teraz! Mówiłem wam coś uciekajcie, nie chce was stracić! Stoick-A my ciebie! Czkawka- Nie obiecuję. Czkawka- Idźcie stąd! Proszę! Czkawka- Szczerbek lecimy! Szczerbatek- hagridektr (Muszę !?) Czkawka-Popatrzył na Szczerbatka z miną ,,Tak"! Wyruszyli do oszołomostracha Czkawka zagwizdał melodyjkę, co Valka dobrze znała. Czkawka- Wrau hisedenkaliderami (Złapcie wszystkich ludzi i polećcie z nimi na Smoczą Wyspę. Gdy już dolecicie przylećcie do mnie. Rodzice nadal patrzyli na Czkawkę, który zostaje na Berk i walczy z Dagurem i Oszołomostrachem. Przeczówali, że to się nie uda. W jednej chwili zauważył Emunda, koło jakiejś chaty podleciał do niego.W ostatniej sekundzie złapał go i poleciał w bezpieczne miejsce. Czkawka- Co Dagurek płacze. Dagur-Zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni. Czkawka- Szczerbek co pokażemy na co nas stać? Szczerbatek- WRAUUUU (Jasne) Wszyscy, którzy lecieli w stronę Wyspy Smoków patrzyli na Czkawkę z podziwem. Rodzice bardziej się niepokoili. Czkawka zaczął walczyć, gdyż w jednej chwili w powietrzu, Czkawka zeskoczył ze smoka. Trzymał w ręce Piekło, wypuszczał z niebo gaz lecąc na dół. Stoick- Czkawka synu!! Valka- Uspokuj się Stoick on tak robił w nocy. Stoick- Kiedy. Jak i gdzie. Valka- eee no obiecywałam Czkawce, że nie powiem.Patrz sam się przekonasz. W jednej chwili rozłożył ręcę i leciał jak smok. Szczerbatek się o niego martwił bo czegoś takie nigdy nie robił. (Nie leciał w dół wprost na glebę.) Wylądował na ziemi i zapalił piekło (już nie wypuszczał gazu). Czkawka- Co twój smoczek się trochę spalił. Wstydz się. Dagur- Jak smiesz! Myślisz, że to koniec? NO chyba dla ciebie. Czkawka- Szczerbatek- wymówił to w głosie pełnym niepokoi. Czkawka- Szczerbatek!!!! - Krzycząc na całe gardło. Czkawka-Myślałem, ze już nigdy nie przylecisz! Szczerbatek- Wrauuoickami (Nie znasz mnie do końca) Czkawka- Jagbyś chciał wiedzieć to nie jest pora na babskie pogaduchy. Szczerbatek- spojżał na niebo z miną - Ha ha ha Bardzo śmieszne. Rozdział 8 Wojna z Oszołomostrachem! Perspektywa Czkawka: Wsiadłem na smoka i polecieliśmy w stronę Dagura. W jednej chwili Dagur żucił kamień Szczebatkowi w oko. I Szczerbatek spadał a ja byłem chwilę w powietrzu i spadłem razem z Mordką. Wyciągnełem rękę do smoka układając się do pozycji siedzącej na smoku. Udało nam się złapałem go i lecieliśmy, lecz te szczęście nie trwało za długo. Znowu widziałem Oszołomostracha i Dagura. Prawie się zżygałem. Powiedziałem Mordce, aby on spróbował walczyć z Oszołomostrachem, a ja z Dagurem. Zgodził się. zleciałem ze smoka i wyciągnełem, piekło, a jemu ustawiłem mechanizm latania, na smodzielnie. Walka była zapięta, lecz zwycięzca może być jeden. W końcu skończyłem z Dagurem, zabiłem go. Czkawka- I kto tu się śmieje ostatni.Hah. Szczerbatek-headekowis (Może byś mógł mi pomóc.) Czkawka- Już idę. Wsiadłem na Szczerbola i polecieliśmy go załatwić.Wkońcu wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. Ledwo uniknałem zamrożenia przez Oszołomostracha. Nagle zza rogu zaówarzyłem, przepiękna bladowłosą dziewczynę, z niebieskimi oczami, przepełnonymi morskimi falmi wolności. (sorry że zgapie z filmu) gdy tak się patrzyłem ciach, zamroziło mnie na szczęście był ze mną Szczerbatek.Dostał jakiejś mocy, ze rozbił lód na kawałki i uratował mnie. czułem się w niebo wzięty, uratował mnie i zobaczyłem przepiękna blondowłosą dziewczynę.Nagle, Szczerbatek podbiegł w stronę smoka i żucał mu wyzwanie. Strzelał do niego inną odmianą plazmy. Nareszcie wygrał, a mi się zrobiło słabo. Zemdlałem. gdy się obudziłem byłem na......... CDN Rozdział 9 Nareszcie koło...........! Zemdlałem, jak się obudziłem, byłem w domu.Słyszałem rozmowę,ale trochę nie wyraźnie. Gdy zeszłem na dół przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że znam tą osobę. Czkawka- Alex? Alex- Czkawka? Czkawka-Tak to ja. Stoick-Czy wy mi wytłumaczycie oco tu chodzi? Czkawa-No bo jak ja byłem mały to on mnie znalazł w lesie i się mną opiekował.A jak tam twoja rodzina? Alex-Nadal ją poszukuję. Valka-Współczuję. Gdy Czkawka wyszedł na dwór wszyscy mu pogratulowali zwycięstwa z eee... Czkawka-Oszołomostrachem. Stoick-Choć synu oprowadzę cię po wiosce. Czkakwa-Dobrze tato. Oprowadając mnie po wiosce pokazał mi twierdzę, Kuźnię Pyskacza, i Arenę. Czkawka-Tato co oni robią na tej arenie. Stoick-Zabijają smoki. Czkawka szybko pdbiegł do areny żeby uspokoić smoki i wsadzić do klatki.Wszyscy staneli słupem.Nagle wskoczył do areny Szczerbatek i biorąc Czkawke na szyję chciał już z nim pójść polatać. Czkawka-Szczerbek nie teraz- i go pogłaskał w dolną część szyi.Smok padł trupem. Czkawka-Teraz już nie jesteś taki mocny- po tych słowach żucił mu Smoczymiętkę. Smok nie umiał się podnieść. Śledzik-Jak ty takie paskudne stworzenie wytresowałeś. Czkawka-Po pierwsze to jest smok i jest potulny jak baranek widzisz. Szczerbatek- Wrau (NO właśnie!)- smok potrzedł do niego i go zaczął obwąchiwać, później polizał go. Czkawka- I co potulny jak baranek. Stoick-Od dzisiaj nie zabiamy smoków od dzisiaj je tresjemy.Synu naucz ich proszę. Czkawka-Dobrze. Stoick-To ja wam już nie będę przeszkadzać. Czkawka-Pa tato. Wytłumaczył im wszystko jak się tresuje smoki i zaczął praktyki.W końcu wszyscy mieli smoka i się cieczyli. Rozdział 10 Poznawanie prawdy razem z.........! Nastał ranek: Alex-Czkawka mam taką proźbę. Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc odzyskać matke. Czkawka-Jasne, a od kąt zaczynamy? Alex-Może od wyspy Łupieżców. Czkawka-To dobrze się składa bo jest między nami pokój. Czekaj tylko powiem, że Śledzik prowadzi lekcje, bo jest rozsądniejszy. W Akademi: Śledzik- Co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Czkawka-Ja lecę pomóc Alexowi z poszukiwaniem kogoś,a ty Śledzik zastapisz mnie.Na początek, krótki Quiz, a później pozbieracie ryby, bo ojciez mnie prosił. Śledzik-Dobrze. Mieczyk-Dalczego on. Czkawka-Dobrze możesz prowadzić, ale pod jednym warunkiem musisz mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanko. Czkawka-Ile twoja siostra ma lat? Mieczyk-2 latka. Czkawka-Czyli ty też masz 2 latka więc jesteś za mały na prowadzenie, dlatego Śledzik będzie prowadzić. :-) Mieczyk-Na Thora, dlaczego ja o tym nie wiedziałem. Alex-Czkawka już? Czkawka-Już idę.Do zobaczenia! Wszyscy-Pa Sączysmark-To co robimy Śledzik. Śledzik-To co powiedział Czkawka. Astrid-Przeciesz mamy smoki więc możemy ich szpiegować. Śledzik-NO nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Szpatka-Ja lecę a ty brat? Mieczyk-Tak Astrid-Ja też.Śledzik co może się stać mamy smoki. Śledzik-NO no dobra. U Czkawki i Alexa: Czkawka-Dobra Wyspa Łupieżców sprawdzona.To teraz Wyspa Bersergów. Ciekawe kto teraz tam Żądzi. Alex-Ciekawe nieprawdzasz.- Z małym uśmieszkiem. U Astrid,Śledzika,Bliźniaków i Sączysmarka: Astrid-Gdzie oni lecą? Sączysmark-Nie wiem. Moja słodka. Astrid-AGHR...... Odczep się. Lubię kogoś innego. Mieczyk-Kogo? Astrid-Nie powiem. Śledzik-Dajcie jej spokuj. Astrid-Chodziasz ty mnie rozumiesz. Szpatka-Podczas waszych pogaduszek dogoniliśmy Czkawke. Mieczyk-Łał jesteś taka spostrzegawcza. Astrid-Zaraz gdzie oni lecą. Rozdział 11 Pułapka zaplanowana. U Czkawki i Alexa. Alex-No to już jesteśmy. Czkawka-Może zaczniemy od wioski? Alex-Ja się zgadzam. Gdy byliśmy już w wiosce ktoś nas uderzył kamieniem o głowę.Kiedy się obudziłem byłem przywiązany do słupa. Alex-To za śmierć mego ojca. Czkawka-Co? Alex żucił w kierunku Czkawki mały podręczny nóż.Naszczęście trafił w brzuch, a nie w serce. I tak kilka razy. Gdy nóż zbliżał się w stronę serca w ostatniej chwili, Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą i zapobiegł śmierci. U Astrid,Sączysmarka,Śledzika i Bliźniaków: Astrid-To co robimy? Sączysmark-Może się patrzymy? Wszyscy popatrzyli na Smarka z mrożącą miną. Śledzk-mam plan! Przerwę na chwilkę opwiadanko. Zaówarzyłam, że w komentarzach jest jeden obraźliwy komentarz. Serio jeżeli ci którzy chcą mnie krytykować niech się zalogują, ciekawe czy będą tacy odważni. Aha i do tego obraźliwego komentarza czytaj ze zrozumieniem. PS Małe podręczne noże. Mały podręczny nóż może mieć 4 cm. Dobra nie chciałam tego pisać, ale nie mogłam przejść koło tego obojętnie. Wracamy już to opowiadania.: Śledzik-Ok wiecie już. Wszyscy-Tak. U Czkawki: Alex-Co teraz jest ci wstyd? Czkawka-Milczenie. Na Berg: Valka-Gdzie jest Czkawka? Stoick-Nie wiem? Valka-Kto tam leci? Śledzik-Valka- wypowiedział to w zdyszanym głosie. Valka-Co się stało? Stoick-Choć do domu opowiesz nam wszystko. Śledzik-To nie jest informacja do przekazana na spokojnie.Czkawka jest poważnie ranny, ale za chwilę tu przybędzie z resztą. Valka-A co się stało?! Śledzik-On poleciał z Alexem, szukać jego matki.Byli na Wyspie Łupieżców i polecieli na Wyspę Bersergów i chyba ktoś walną ich z tyłu kamieniem.Gdy Czkawka się obudził był przywiązany do słupa i się okazało, że Alex był synem Dagura, a Alex żucał w Czkawke nożami prawie by trafiło w serce ale szczerbatek go uratował. Stoick-O już lecą. Valka-Śledzik leć po Gothi. Śledzik-Dobrze. Astrid-Czkawka i Szczerbatek są ranni! Pomocy! Śledzik-Gothi już idzie! Stoick-Połuż go na stole! Gothi- @!#^%$* Valka-Pisze tu, że musi odpowiedni przedmiot noisić, aby przeżyć. Stoick-Ale jaki? Gothi-!&$%#*@)_)(&^& Valka-O nie tylko nie to! Astrid-Co tylko nie to!! Stoick-O nie. Astrid-Czy ktoś mi w końcu coś powie!! Valka-No bo to jest........ Naszyjnik wszystkich żywiołów. Astrid-Czyli? Stoick-Jeżeli chce przeżyć któś odważny musi polecieć na wyspe 4 żywiołów i od każdego smoka Wody,Ziemi,Powietrza i Ognia pobrać ślinę i wlać do naszyjnika. Valka-Jak widać jest w poważnym stanie, aby umrzeć 5 ran głębokich, jeden nóż w sercu i jeden koło ucha. Stoick-Ale tylko Pan smoków może to zdobyć. Gothi-!^%*$&#(@)$&&^^%%@^&$**@&@^# Valka-Zdobyć może też ktoś kto widział śmierć swojej rodziny. Stoick,Valka-Czyli............ Astrid-Czyli ja muszę to zrobić-wrywając się do przemowy Stoicka i Valki. Stoick,Valka-Tak właśnie ty. Sączysmark-A dlaczego nie ja? Gothi-!%#^R$*# Valka-Bo byś umarł. Sączysmark-A to już nie chcę. Stoick-Tylko Astrid pamiętaj masz mało czasu.Czkawka ledwo oddycha. Astrid-Dobrze. Gothi-!%%#^&$*!&#^ Valka-Astrid czekaj! Gothi tu pisze, że naszyjnik znajduje się w jaskini ognia.Aha i najważniejsze Astrid-Dobra pa. Valka-Astrid czekaj!!! Astrid-Pa zobaczymy się za godzinę. Rozdział 12 Pomoc matką głupich. Po tych słowach Astrid weszła na Wichurkę i poleciała na Wyspę wody.Na samym środku było jeziorko z Smokiem wody.Astrid podeszła do niego i zaczeła wyciągać pustą fiolkę do, której ma wlać ślinę smoka.Pomyślała dlaczego tak łatwo idzie, przeciesz ja go nieoswoiłam?Następna Wyspa była obok Wyspa Ziemi.Astrid zaówarzyła jaskinię w, której było dużo trawy różnego gatunku.Następna fiolkę wyciągneła wzdłuż drogi. Z nikąt pojawił się smok i wsuną język, aby wyleciało troszeczkę śliny.Kolejna wyspa także znajdywała się obok Wyspa Powietrza.Astrid poczuła na, krótką chwilę powietrze we włosach.Gdy się obruciła wokół własnej osi stał przed nią smok.Kiedy Astrid wyciągała przedostatnią fiolkę smok zawarczał. Astrid-Ja nic nie chcę ci zrobić chcę tylko twej śliny.By uratować Pana Smoków-czyli Czkawke. Smok jagby ją rozumiał i od razu wlał swoją ślinę do fiolki. Astrid-Dobra jeszcze zostało polecieć na Wyspę Ognia. Wyspa Ognia była obok wyspy powietrza.Astrid pomyślała już wiem dlaczego te wyspy są tak blisko siebie, gdyż są połączone w okrągł czyli kształt naszyjnika.Astrid podleciała do jaskini pełnej lawy. Smok-Kto tam jest? Astrid-Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson.Jestem przyjaciułką Czkawki-Panem Smoków. Przybywam tu z niezbyt miłą wiadomościa, ale gdy ją usłyszysz napewno spełnisz me oczekiwania pobytu oto w tej jaskini. Smok-Przyjmuję propozycję. Astrid-Pan Smoków został zraniaony w serce i w głowę, a także ma 5 głębokich ran. Smok-Skąd mam pewność że nie jesteś przymierzeńcem z Wyspy Demonów? Astrid-Co? Smok-Z Wyspy Demonów. Astrid-Sprawć mnie jestem czysta ze wszelkich zażutów.Chcę tylko pobrać próbkę śliny twej i wziąść naszyjnik w pokoju.Nie chcę tworzyć, żadnych konfliktów między smokami, a ludzmi.Chcę uratować Czkawke. Smok-Jeżeli jesteś oczyszczona ze wszelkich zażutów, zostaw tutaj wszystkie fiolki i przejdz, przez Portal wiecznego nieszczęścia. Jak powiedział smok tak też iż się stało Astrid z zaniepokojeniem przeszła przez Portal.Zobaczyła ciemność.W jednym ułamku sekundy otworzyłysię drzwi.Poza tymi drzwiami był krajobraz Berk.Wszystko szło spokojnie, lecz na berk zrobiło się pochmurno.Astrid przypatszyła się głębiej, a tam był Czkawka leżący sam na stole i nieżywy.Astrid na widok tego przeszła przez próg i podbiegła z przerażeniem do Czkawki.Przyłożyła ucho do serca.Przestało bić.Obok stołu nadlatywały czarnego koloru demony z za grobu.W jednej chwili na stole ukazał się szklany miecz.Rozświetlił całą wioskę, a także robił barierę ochronną wokół całej wioski Berk.Astrid zemdlała, a miecz zniknął.Gdy się obudziła była w lekkim szoku, ale koło smoka. Smok-Widać, że powstrzymałaś demony.To dobrze, bo to znaczy, że jesteś czysta.Lecz pamiętaj to co tam się wydarzyło może to być twoja przyszłość.Tylko w innym położeniu i o innym czasie. Astrid-Czyli mogę dostać naszyjnik i slinę. Smok-Tak ślinę dostaniesz, lecz na naszyjnik musisz mi odpowiedzieć na jedno proste pytanie: Gdybyś była w tej oto sytuacji jaką miałaś przed chwilą i gdyby miecz się nie pojawił.Co byś zrobiła. Astrid-Hmmm, poprosiłabym o pomoc. Smok-Dobrze. Astrid dostała ślinę i naszyjnik, szybko wlala wszystkie składniki w oddzielnych przegruskach w naszyjniku i poleciała na Wyspę Berk.Kiedy dotarła do innych szybko założyła naszyjnik na głowę.Czekali ponad rok nadal nie ma poprawy.Lecz pewnego wieczoru gdy Astrid zasypiała śnił jej się tej koszmar co przy smoku.Co dzień śnił jej się ten sam koszmar.Z tęsknoty Astrid leżała w łóżku Czkawki.Ciągle się budziła z wszaskiem.Kiedy Valka wchodziła do pokoju, ona już leżała na podłodze cała spocona i z małą drgawką.Pewnego dnia Czkawka się obudził, kiedy Astrid się dowiedziała, cała zapłakana i radością pobiegła jak mogła do Czkawki i go pocaławała tak namiętnie, że aż oprzytomniał. Czkawka-A..A....Astrid. Astrid-Cicho. Czkawka-Astrid, co ty robisz? Astrid-Już myślałam, że sie nigdy nie obudzisz. Czkawka-A kto mnie uratował. Valka-Astrid. Czkawka-Może dziś się spotkamy w lesie? Astid-Nie, teraz. W lesie: Czkawka-As...Astr..Astrid bo ja się w tobie, no zakochałem.- po czym tak namiętnie ją pocałowa, że się przewrócili. Astrid-Oj no bo a też cię w tobie zakochałam, już od dawna próbuję sie z tobą umuwić ale nie umię.-2 gołąbki XD nie wiedzieli, że szpiedzi ich Emund (macie oto co chcieliście). Czkawka-To co teraz robimy? Astrid-Już wiem-Pocałowała go. Czkawka-Chyba już wiem.Spędzimy cudowną noc pod gwiazdami. Tak jak powiedział tak i się stało.Astrid wręcz uwielbiała takie rzeczy.Z rana kiedy Astrid jeszcze spała, Czkawka wybrał się po kwiaty i upolował jedzenie. Czkawka-Witaj moja kochana. Astrid-Och, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Czkawka-To nie mów.-pocałował ją.Całowanie trwało 5 minut. (sorry że ciągle z tym całowaniem) Emund-Takie cwaniaczki.Heh.-Po czy pobiegnął do domu. Astrid-To co czas się zbierać? Czkawka-Ale wchodzimy do lasu niezauważalnie i bez emocji, no wiesz żeby się niedobyślili kochanie. Astrid-Jasne. U Czkawki: Stoick-Czkawka gdzieś ty się podziewał?! Czkawka-Byłem w lesie-wypowiedział to w głosie pełnym niepokoji. Valka-Przeciesz wiemy co się wydarzyło, nie musisz udawać. Stoick-Valka, ja to miałem powiedzieć! Ty miałaś stać koło domu Astrid. Astrid-Jak widzę już się dowiedzieli-powiedziała to w lekkiej złości. Czkawka-A ja chyba już wiem kto to zrobił.-Wrzasknął Emund!! Choć tu! Emund-CO SIĘ STAŁO !? Astrid-Nie ładnie tak podsłuchiwać-po czym Emund już leżał na ziemi. Czkawka-Opamietaj się nie ładnie podsłuchiwać- po czym podał Emundowi rękę. Następnego dnia w Akademi: Sączysmark-Zakochana para Jacek i Barbara. Szpatka-Nie wolno się naśmiewać z Czkawki i Astrid. Wszyscy popatrzeli na Szpatkę z miną ,,NIE POZNJĘ CIĘ" Szpatka-Kogo ja oszukuję.-po czym wybiegła z Akademi powtarzając ,,Zakochana para Astrid i Czkawka" (niezarymowało się) Akurat drogą do Akdemi szedła Astrid razem z Czkawką. Szpatka-Gożko, Gożko, Gożko. Astrid-Zaraz jej,na THORA SZPATKA ZAMKNIJ SIĘ. Szpatka-Ok. GOŻKO,GOŻKO,GOŻKO-Powiedziała to jeszcze głośniej. Czkawka- I tak już wszyscy wiedzą. Astrid-No w sumię razja mój Romeo-pocałowała go tak namiętnie, że cała wioska aż popatrzyła na Gołąbków. Czkawka-Astrid ludzie na nas się patrzą, także Jeźdzcy. Astrid-Rozejść się tu nic nie zaszło.-po czym wytarła usta. Cała wioska wiedziała, że Astrid oraz Czkawka są oficjalnie parą. Sami także się z tym nie ukrywali. Cieszyło ich to, że mogą w końcu przestać udawać. W końcu mogą spokojnie przejść przez wioskę trzymając się za ręce. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania